Talk:Rampage Rumbler/@comment-90.197.22.46-20140228022719/@comment-90.197.22.46-20140305025722
There are so many ways to expand and improve a lot on this game. And it looks potentially strong, similar to other card games such as Yu-gi-oh, Pokemon, Magic etc but it's not there yet. The other great thing about this is that it's played on a device and a vast majority of people have phones and pads to use this... Thousands, millions maybe. It's very convenient because they don't have to go to shops to get their stuff, gameplays are instantaneous, finding a fight is quick and easy. You can challence hundreds of players around the world. It's already cut a lot of hassle that "pokemon" and "Yu-gi-oh" were facing back in their days because they simply didn't have that kind of technology. I'm not pulling out assumptions out of weed air. It's quite easy, listen to the people... the players talking. They are literally GIVING the solution to your problems. The hard bit is done, all that's left is getting it implemented or thought further to make it better. If you say that those "Paid clients" wouldn't like their cards nerfed, even with my above suggestion, well you could also expand the deck size maybe instead of 10, make it 20, 30, 40 cards or whatever. Have a starting hand of 4, 5, 6, 10 maybe... I don't know? Those paid members aren't as concerned with changes in the cards and overall gameplay more than the opponents that they are facing. The ones with those heavily upgraded epic/legendary decks will eventually rank up to meet OTHER MEMBERS JUST LIKE THEM and be in a pool where they'll end up getting wrecked by some "Stand-alone" overpowered delay 0 or 1 card. They'd realise that all their hundreds and thousands worth of money that they spent on a whole deck is being wrecked by one or two cards on the opponent's first-placed cards... The gameplay at such levels would be so delicate that it only matters what you FIRST PLACE down... 99% of your deck (including all that money you spent on it) would be irrelevant or its only significance would be to keep your first placed card alive, that's it. Paid members wouldn't whine about a change that is going to settle things down to a more strategical or should I say "GAMEPLAY" type of experience than just autoplay+skip. They're more whining about the fact that they spent hundreds and thousands of money and they STILL GET OWNED by other paid members just like them as they rank up the ladder. I'm putting this down stressfully and harshly that you would be losing more of your paid members at the moment they realise they've paid so much and there's no real change or value for what they've spent, and would pretty much stop investing/paying for the game. It reaches a bottle-neck choke point. And as you've mentioned about the company being more about RETAINING CUSTOMERS... that will clearly go down fast. And on top of that, would be harder to get back up because the company cuts off the game's very foundation: the players themselves (Paid or non-paid, both are essential growth for the game as they can bring more people, and potentially could be paid members). New members would most likely read up the history about this game whether it's good or not before they take a step... so the players you have right now is what determines this game's future heavily. The thing about epics and legendaries compared to commons and rares is they are TOTALLY on a different level of gameplay... Once an epic spawns it'll be a chewing machine or unbeatable defence (depending on the cards being attack type or defence type). Fights that would end with Epics and Legendaries would make the gaming experience really cool just like in Yu-gi-oh where you could be playing light/medium cards all the way but when you spawn a boss card and same does your opponent, it makes the match feel exciting... which to be honest is the same feeling that everybody wants to feel when they play this game, even those who have spent hundreds on a perfect deck have basically paid up to have such a great gameplay. Sadly not. Or maybe not as frequent or more than being disappointed in their decks most of the time and would want to (stupidly) spend more which is a money sucking loop-hole tactic by the devs... I don't know who the hell came up with such a game mechanic, and that person you might say, would be someone who is on weed air and pulling assumptions out of their "blinded by riches" minds, thinking they'll be rolling in cash while everybody is happy and supposedly; paid members too. Seriously... what the hell do people smoke for that? I'll have some too...